Street Fighter Alpha 3
Street Fighter Alpha 3, known as Street Fighter Zero 3 (ストリートファイターZERO 3, Sutorito Faita Zero 3?) in Japan and Asia, is a 1998 fighting game by Capcom originally released for the CPS II arcade hardware. It is the third game in the Street Fighter Alpha series, following Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams and Street Fighter Alpha 2. The gameplay system from the previous Alpha games was given a complete overhaul with the addition of three selectable fighting styles based on Street Fighter Alpha (A-ism), Street Fighter Alpha 2 (V-ism), and Super Street Fighter II Turbo (X-ism), new stages, a much larger roster of characters, and for the first time since the original Street Fighter II, new theme music for all the returning characters. Gameplay Street Fighter Alpha 3 discards the Manual and Auto modes from the previous Alpha games by offering the player three different playing styles known as "isms." The standard playing style, A-ism (or Z-ism in Japan), is based on the previous Alpha games, in which the player has a three-level Super Combo gauge with access to several Super Combo moves. X-ism is a simple style based on Super Street Fighter II Turbo, in which the player has a single-level Super Combo gauge and access to a single, but powerful, Super Combo move. The third style, V-ism (or variable style), a unique style that allows the player to perform Custom Combos similar to the ones in Street Fighter Alpha 2. In X-ism, players cannot air-block nor use Alpha Counters. Alpha 3 also introduces a Guard Power gauge which depletes each time the player blocks - everytime the gauge is completely depleted, the player suffers a "guard crush" (in which the gauge itself decreases in size, thus causing the player to gradatively lose ability to block attacks as the guard gauge keeps decreasing) which leaves him/her temporarily vulnerable for an attack. The controls for several actions has been modified from previous Alpha games. For example, the level of a Super Combo move in A-ism is now determined by the strength of the attack button pressed (i.e. Medium Punch or Kick for a Lv. 2 Super Combo), rather than the number of buttons pushed; and throwing is now done by pressing two punch or kick buttons simultaneously. Characters .]] .]] Versions Street Fighter Alpha 3 was initially ported in 1998 for the PlayStation. T. Hawk, Fei Long, and Dee Jay, the remaining "New Challengers" from Super Street Fighter II, who were not in the original arcade version, were added to the roster. Balrog, Juni, and Juli were also added to the immediate roster, after they were given new character portraits and their own storylines. Evil Ryu and Guile were also added as secret characters in the World Tour mode, a mode that allows players to customize their chosen character's fighting style. An additional feature in the Japanese version also made use of the PocketStation peripheral, which allows players to build up their character's strength. In this version, Shin Akuma serves as the final boss for Evil Ryu. Due to RAM limitation, the only unique pairings available in the Dramatic Battle Mode are Ryu & Ken or Juni & Juli. The 1999 Dreamcast version, titled Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo (or Street Fighter Zero 3: Saikyō-ryū Dōjō in Japan), retains all the added features from the PlayStation version of the game, as well as the addition of Shin Akuma and Final Bison not selectable by normal means. An online mode was also added that allowed players to display their high scores. In addition, a Saikyo Dojo mode was added which pits a very weak character of the player's choice against two very strong opponents. This Dreamcast port was re-released in Japan in 2000 as Street Fighter Zero 3: Saikyō-ryū Dōjō for Matching Service, which was released as a mail order title via Dreamcast Direct. The Matching Service version differs from the original due to the addition of an Online Versus Mode. A Sega Saturn version of Street Fighter Zero 3 was also released in 1999 shortly after the initial Dreamcast version in Japan only. The Saturn port makes use of Capcom's 4-Mega RAM cart and utilized all of the features added to the PlayStation version. However, the extra RAM was used to include more frames of animation and much shorter loading times than the PlayStation version, making it a near arcade perfect port. Evil Ryu and Guile are immediately selectable. While the World Tour and Survival modes are virtually unchanged from the PlayStation version, Dramatic Battle received major improvements with the addition of Reverse Dramatic Battle and allowed three different characters to be used. Also, this port is the only one to feature dramatic battle against the entire roster of characters. All other versions limit dramatic battle to boss characters. 'Street Fighter Alpha MAX' Street Fighter Zero 3 was re-released for the arcades in Japan in 2001 under the title of Street Fighter Zero 3 Upper, officially promoted as Street Fighter Zero 3↑. The game was released for the Dreamcast-based NAOMI hardware rather than the original game's CPS II hardware and features all the added characters from the console versions of the game. Upper also allows player to upload any customized characters from the Dreamcast version of the game by inserting a VMU into a memory card slot on the cabinet. A Game Boy Advance version developed by Crawfish Interactive was released in 2002. The GBA version is titled Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper on the title screen. The port is compressed and lacks several stages and music from the previous arcade and console versions, although all characters were present. In addition, Eagle, Maki and Yun, all whom were characters from Capcom vs. SNK 2, were added to the game. Only a small amount of character voices were ported over to this version and the developers raised Ken's voice to a higher pitch and used it as Sakura's voice. The PlayStation Portable version, titled Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX, Street Fighter Zero 3 Double Upper in Japan, officially promoted as Street Fighter Zero 3↑↑, was released in 2006 and features the additional characters from the GBA version as well as Ingrid from Capcom Fighting Evolution. The game is a near faithful port of the arcade version with minimal loading times and all graphics intact. All the added characters now feature their own in-game storylines and endings. 'Street Fighter Alpha Anthology' Street Fighter Alpha Anthology (Street Fighter Zero: Fighters' Generation in Japan) was also released in 2006 for the PlayStation 2. It contains the arcade version of Alpha 3 as one of the immediately available games, along with a revised version of Alpha 3 Upper as a secret game. The World Tour Mode that was featured in the previous home versions is not included in this compilation, nor the extra characters introduced in the portable versions of the game. Credits Arcade Version 3 and Alpha 3 Upper Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Director: Naoto Ohta, Mamoru Ohhashi, Buruma, Ohko Zero5 Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: Cham, Hard.Yas ~?-ism~, Pon, Hyper Shinchan, 24 ~Nishi~, Minomi ~RockMan-ism~, Reiko Toh, Senõr, Knight Rider Giu, Ittetsu Character Design: Akiman, Osusi Title Design: Shoei Object Design: Eri-N, Fujihara, Mizuho, Takemoto, Hitoshi Igarashi, Mizupyon, Kimo Kimo Jinzin, Ball Boy, Yuesuke, D‑Kurita, A.Iwasaki, Kaname, Fuzii & Peliko, Chimorin Shogun, Sagata, Ikusan Z, Kitasan, Yu‑Ten.Nakano, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Hiro, Rumichan, Reiko Komatsu, Kozuchi Tamura, Youichi Matsuo, Makoto Ishii Scroll Design: Asae Nisituji-Ba, S.Mukai (Jijii), H.Yonezuka, Kohama Akeguro, Y.Tanoue (Tanopu), Ryo Uno, Yoko.Fukumoto, Takako Nakamura, Kazu.T, A.Ohnishi, N.Niiyama, C.Iwai, Sawatch, K.Yamahashi, H.Ohnishi Main Music Compose: Anarchy Takapon Sub Music Compose: Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe, Hideki Okugawa, Tetsuya Shibata Sound Direction: Hiroaki "X68k" Kondõ Sound Design: Moe.T, Satoshi Ise Voice Actor: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin Test Player: Nuki, M.P Oni-Suzuki, Skill Smith‑Bug, Skill Smith‑TTK, M Kunishige, Miura.F.Katsusuke, Yoshihiro Tomita, Akimori Murata Special Thanks: Sakomizu, Neo_G (Ishizawa), Spp Iorya, Satsuma, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Miki Takano, Maki Yoshiura, The Edge, Super Sailor, and Capcom All Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Presented by: Capcom PSX Version 3 :Arcade Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Director: Naoto Ohta, Mamoru Ohhashi, Buruma, Ohko Zero5 Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: Cham, Hard.Yas ~?-ism~, Pon, Hyper Shinchan, 24 ~Nishi~, Minomi ~RockMan-ism~, Reiko Toh, Senor, Knight Rider Giu, Ittetsu Character Design: Akiman, Osusi Title Design: Shoei Object Design: Eri-N, Fujihara, Mizuho, Takemoto, Hitoshi Igarashi, Mizupyon, Kimo Kimo Jinzin, Ball Boy, Yuesuke, D‑Kurita, A.Iwasaki, Kaname, Fuzii & Peliko, Chimorin Shogun, Sagata, Ikusan Z, Kitasan, Yu‑Ten.Nakano, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Hiro, Rumichan, Reiko Komatsu, Kozuchi Tamura, Youichi Matsuo, Makoto Ishii Scroll Design: Asae Nisituji-Ba, S.Mukai (Jijii), H.Yonezuka, Kohama Akeguro, Y.Tanoue (Tanopu), Ryo Uno, Yoko.Fukumoto, Takako Nakamura, Kazu.T, A.Ohnishi, N.Niiyama, C.Iwai, Sawatch, K.Yamahashi, H.Ohnishi Main Music Compose: Anarchy Takapon Sub Music Compose: Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe, Hideki Okugawa, Tetsuya Shibata Sound Direction: Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo Sound Design: Moe.T, Satoshi Ise Voice Actor: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin Test Player: Nuki, M.P Oni-Suzuki, Skill Smith‑Bug, Skill Smith‑TTK, M Kunishige, Miura.F.Katsusuke, Yoshihiro Tomita, Akimori Murata Special Thanks: Sakomizu, Neo_G (Ishizawa), Spp Iorya, Satsuma, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Miki Takano, Maki Yoshiura, The Edge, Super Sailor, and Capcom All Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto :Consumer Staff Staff/Consumer Zero3 Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Planner: Ohko 06, Bu Ru Ma Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: Hiro, Chips, Y.Tsunazaki, T J, T.Furuko, M.Nakanowatari, Unamuji, M.Kataoka, T.Ueda, H.Kuramoto, T.Umezu TypeR, A.Kashimoto, Cham-Z, Hard.Yas -Adj-, Reiko Toh, Minomie Mouse, 24., Hyper Shin, K.R.Giu, Senor, Ittetsu Character Design: Wsu, Edayan, Harumaru Object Design: Makoto Ishii, A.Kurihara, H.Fujihara, Mizuho, Mizupyon, Takemoto, Igarashi, Rinboku, Tagirin, Hideya.Takada, SagataKafumi, E-Nakamura, A.Iwasaki, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, Fujii & Peliko Scroll Design: H.Yonezuka, H.Ohnishi, Kazu.T, Yoko.Fukumoto, Megumi.N, Akiko.Hongo, Tama, Tokio.N, T.Ishikawa, Asae.Nisituji Music Compose: Anarchy.T, Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe Sound Design: Hiroaki Kondo Voice Actor: Syozo Iizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Yoshitada Ohtsuka, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Toshihide Tsuchiya, Kousuke Toriumi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin ::Pocket Alpha3 Staff Zero3 Staff :Planner: Spp Iorya :Programmer: Keiji-Kubori :Object Design: E-Nakamura, A.Iwasaki, Kimo Kimo, Miwa, Nishimura.Msr, Fujii & Peliko, A.Kurihara, Mizuho, Igarashi, Makoto Ishii, H.Fujihara, Mizupyon, Takemoto :Voice Actor: Uguisu Software Manual Design: A.Iwasaki, M.Toyonaga Test Player: Miura Staroon, Motoyama, Akinori Murata, W.Kusunoki MS, Kazin, Nose Special Thanks: Bamboo, Neo_G (Ishizawa), Naoto Ohta, Sasaki-F, Araki -Tim2, Dezaki-Man2, M.Takemura, Y.Sudo, M.Aoki, K.Kubota, H.Ojima, A.Terada, S.Tanaka, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Miki Takano, The Edge and All Capcom Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Presented by: Capcom Dreamcast Version 3 Saikyo Dojo :Arcade Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Director: Naoto Ohta, Mamoru Ohhashi, Buruma, Ohko Zero5 Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: Cham, Hard.Yas ~?-ism~, Pon, Hyper Shinchan, 24 ~Nishi~, Minomi ~RockMan-ism~, Reiko Toh, Senor, Knight Rider Giu, Ittetsu Character Design: Akiman, Osusi Title Design: Shoei Object Design: Eri-N, Fujihara, Mizuho, Takemoto, Hitoshi Igarashi, Mizupyon, Kimo Kimo Jinzin, Ball Boy, Yuesuke, D‑Kurita, A.Iwasaki, Kaname, Fuzii & Peliko, Chimorin Shogun, Sagata, Ikusan Z, Kitasan, Yu‑Ten.Nakano, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Hiro, Rumichan, Reiko Komatsu, Kozuchi Tamura, Youichi Matsuo, Makoto Ishii Scroll Design: Asae Nisituji-Ba, S.Mukai (Jijii), H.Yonezuka, Kohama Akeguro, Y.Tanoue (Tanopu), Ryo Uno, Yoko.Fukumoto, Takako Nakamura, Kazu.T, A.Ohnishi, N.Niiyama, C.Iwai, Sawatch, K.Yamahashi, H.Ohnishi Main Music Compose: Anarchy Takapon Sub Music Compose: Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe, Hideki Okugawa, Tetsuya Shibata Sound Direction: Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo Sound Design: Moe.T, Satoshi Ise Voice Actor: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin Test Player: Nuki, M.P Oni-Suzuki, Skill Smith‑Bug, Skill Smith‑TTK, M Kunishige, Miura.F.Katsusuke, Yoshihiro Tomita, Akimori Murata Special Thanks: Sakomizu, Neo@G (Ishizawa), Spp Iorya, Satsuma, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Miki Takano, Maki Yoshiura, The Edge, Super Sailor, and Capcom All Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto :Consumer Staff Alpha3 Staff/Consumer Zero3 Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Planner: Bu Ru Ma, To Bu To, Ohko 2800 Rescue: Bamboo Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: H.Kuramoto, T.Umezu TypeR, A.Kashimoto, Hiro, Chips, Unamuji, M.Kataoka, Kubori, Y.Tsunazaki, T J, T.Furuko, M.Nakanowatari, T.Ueda, Cham-Z, Hard.Yas -Adj-, Reiko Toh, Minomie Mouse, 24., Hyper Shin, K.R.Giu, Senor, Ittetsu Character Design: Wsu, Edayan, Harumaru Object Design: Makoto Ishii, A.Kurihara, H.Fujihara, Mizuho, Mizupyon, Takemoto, Igarashi, Rinboku, Tagirin, Hideya.Takada, SagataKafumi, E-Nakamura, A.Iwasaki, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, Fujii & Peliko Scroll Design: Asae.Nishituji, H.Yonezuka, H.Ohnishi, Kazu.T, Yoko.Fukumoto, Megumi.N, Akiko.Hongo, Tama, Tokio.N, T.Ishikawa Music Compose: Anarchy.T, Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe Sound Design: Hiroaki Kondo Voice Actor: Syozo Iizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Yoshitada Ohtsuka, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Toshihide Tsuchiya, Kousuke Toriumi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin Package Illustration: Daigo Ikeno Software Manual Design: Y.Uchida Network Compose: Ichiro Yunde, Mineyuki Noda, Shin., Netman, T.Ikai, Kobaboo Test Player: Yng.J.Matsubara, T.Haze, Koncyan, W.Kusunoki Special Thanks: Hattori, M.Takemura, K.Kubota, H.Ojima, H.Ohnuki, A.Terada, and All Capcom Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Presented by: Capcom Saturn Version 3 :Arcade Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Director: Naoto Ohta, Mamoru Ohhashi, Buruma, Ohko Zero5 Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: Cham, Hard.Yas ~?-ism~, Pon, Hyper Shinchan, 24 ~Nishi~, Minomi ~RockMan-ism~, Reiko Toh, Senor, Knight Rider Giu, Ittetsu Character Design: Akiman, Osusi Title Design: Shoei Object Design: Eri-N, Fujihara, Mizuho, Takemoto, Hitoshi Igarashi, Mizupyon, Kimo Kimo Jinzin, Ball Boy, Yuesuke, D‑Kurita, A.Iwasaki, Kaname, Fuzii & Peliko, Chimorin Shogun, Sagata, Ikusan Z, Kitasan, Yu‑Ten.Nakano, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Hiro, Rumichan, Reiko Komatsu, Kozuchi Tamura, Youichi Matsuo, Makoto Ishii Scroll Design: Asae Nisituji-Ba, S.Mukai (Jijii), H.Yonezuka, Kohama Akeguro, Y.Tanoue (Tanopu), Ryo Uno, Yoko.Fukumoto, Takako Nakamura, Kazu.T, A.Ohnishi, N.Niiyama, C.Iwai, Sawatch, K.Yamahashi, H.Ohnishi Main Music Compose: Anarchy Takapon Sub Music Compose: Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe, Hideki Okugawa, Tetsuya Shibata Sound Direction: Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo Sound Design: Moe.T, Satoshi Ise Voice Actor: Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin Test Player: Nuki, M.P Oni-Suzuki, Skill Smith‑Bug, Skill Smith‑TTK, M Kunishige, Miura.F.Katsusuke, Yoshihiro Tomita, Akimori Murata Special Thanks: Sakomizu, Neo_G (Ishizawa), Spp Iorya, Satsuma, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Miki Takano, Maki Yoshiura, The Edge, Super Sailor, and Capcom All Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto :Consumer Staff Staff/Consumer Zero3 Staff Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Planner: Ohko 06, Bu Ru Ma Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Programmer: Hiro, Chips, Y.Tsunazaki, T J, T.Furuko, M.Nakanowatari, Unamuji, M.Kataoka, T.Ueda, H.Kuramoto, T.Umezu TypeR, A.Kashimoto, Cham-Z, Hard.Yas -Adj-, Reiko Toh, Minomie Mouse, 24., Hyper Shin, K.R.Giu, Senor, Ittetsu Character Design: Wsu, Edayan, Harumaru Object Design: Makoto Ishii, A.Kurihara, H.Fujihara, Mizuho, Mizupyon, Takemoto, Igarashi, Rinboku, Tagirin, Hideya.Takada, SagataKafumi, E-Nakamura, A.Iwasaki, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, Fujii & Peliko Scroll Design: H.Yonezuka, H.Ohnishi, Kazu.T, Yoko.Fukumoto, Megumi.N, Akiko.Hongo, Tama, Tokio.N, T.Ishikawa, Asae.Nisituji Music Compose: Anarchy.T, Yuki Iwai, Isao Abe Sound Design: Hiroaki Kondo Voice Actor: Syozo Iizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuji Ueda, Yoshitada Ohtsuka, Akiko Kohmoto, Yuko Sasamoto, Masashi Sugawara, Wataru Takagi, Junko Takeuchi, Toshihide Tsuchiya, Kousuke Toriumi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Osamu Hosoi, Shin'ichiroh Miki, Yuko Miyamura, Tomoyuki Morikawa, Miho Yamada, Yoshiharu Yamada, Kouichi Yamadera, Jin Yamanori, Greg Irwin Software Manual Design: A.Iwasaki, M.Toyonaga Test Player: Miura Staroon, Motoyama, Akinori Murata, W.Kusunoki MS, Kazin, Nose IMA ADPCM Algorithm: Copyright 1992 by Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, The Netherlands All Rights Reserved. Special Thanks: Bamboo, Neo_G (Ishizawa), Naoto Ohta, Sasaki-F, Araki -Tim2, Dezaki-Man2, M.Takemura, Y.Sudo, M.Aoki, K.Kubota, H.Ojima, A.Terada, S.Tanaka, and All Capcom Staff Market Producer: Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Presented by: Capcom GBA Version 3 Upper :Crawfish Team Programmer: Keith Burkhill Lead Graphic Artist: Kevin McMahon Director of Development: Mike Merren Producer: Tim Mawson Assistant Producer: Dave Murphy Compression: Nick Pelling Additional Programmer: Gianluca Cancelmi Graphic Artists: Grant Arthur, James Vale, Emma Denson, Diane Rodgie, Simon Butler, Ross McRay, Richard Sinnett Sound: Steve Rockett Senior Q.A.: Steve Frazer Translation: Bob Timbello Special Thanks: E.M.A. Harris :Capcom Staff Kozy, Hideaki Itsuno, Takayoshi Terada, Katsuhiro Sudo, Takuya Shiraiwa Debug: Mitsugu, Ueno, Hamapyon, Ryosuke_Y, Kudohazama, and All Capcom Staff Presented by: Capcom PSP Version 3 MAX Producer: Minae Matsukawa, Tatsuya Minami, Keiji Inafune Director: Neo_G -H.Ishizawa- Visual Planner: Haruo Murata Object & Scroll Design: Canoe-P Programmer: Giichi Ariyama, Kaoru Mizoguchi, Masanori Kumakiri, Hideaki Noiri, Shingo Fujihara, Gentaro Oda, Atsushi Nakano Illustrator: Ikeno Daigo Title Design: Shoei Instruction: Yumiko Uchida Localization: JP Kellams.SFA, Brandon "Shirker" Gay, BugCheck: Hisakin-A-GoGo!, bug, Kiyomatsu@Teacher, YNG・J・Matsubara, Niziru, Michihiro Hirano, Kudo-The-Cat, Kobayashi yuki, Yoko-Chan, Kazuyuki Kayano, Hiroaki Rider 80000X Special Thanks: Akihiro Yokoyama, Setsuo Yamamoto, Kazuhisa Inoue, Kumio Funahara, Masayuki Fukumoto, shouden, Asuka Hayashi Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box Art Image:SFA3Japan.png|''Japan (Playstation version)'' Japan (Segasaturn version).jpg|''Japan (Sega Saturn version)'' Image:SFA3CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SFA3Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:SFA3UpperJapan.png|Upper Japan Image:SFA3MAXJapan.png|MAX Japan Image:SFA3MAXCoverScan.png|MAX U.S. Image:SFA3MAXEurope.png|MAX Europe Merchandise and Advertisements Image:SFZero3OST.png|''OST'' Image:SFA3DramaCD.png|''Drama CD'' Image:SFA3Guidebook.png|ALL ABOUT Guidebook Image:TripleStrategyGuide.PNG|''Strategy Guide'' Image:SFA3UpperAd.png|Upper Japanese Ad SFZ3_1.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Special 1/2 from CAP! Vol. 8 SFZ3_2.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Special 2/2 from CAP! Vol. 8 Image:SFA3SecretFile.png|''Secret File'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Saturn Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PSP Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:1998 video games